Unwanted
by Mercury Blue
Summary: Set during the SMR season, this short character piece is from Chibi-Usa's POV. It's hard being unwanted, isn't it?


Well, I know I haven't written in a while. But, hey- I've been VERY busy  
working on my new site, "In Other Words...". Graphics, fanfiction, manga  
gallery... it's all there. I'm still not even half done, but hey... I've  
done tons of stuff already.  
  
This new story is from Chibi-Usa/Rini's point of view. I was sitting there  
today, and thought to myself, "That poor little kid.". I mean, she's a  
really mis-treated character in my opinion, and while, like her mother, I   
can find her REALLY annoying, I still pity her. I mean, she's always being  
made fun of, insulted, and humiliated (mostly, I believe, due to DiC's  
portrayal of her), but think about it: it's got to be really hard to leave  
all of the people you love, and head to a place where not many people are  
nice to you, where you have no friends your own age, and where the person  
who's eventually going to mother you treats you badly most of the time.  
It's got to be pretty rough.  
  
This story takes place during SMR, before the arrival of the outers.  
  
So, well, here's my little fic. Hope you all like it. And as usual,   
comments are welcome, flames will be tossed away without a thought. Reach  
me at mercuryblue_22@hotmail.com .  
  
Usual disclaimer applies.  
  
  
==========  
Unwanted.  
By Mercury Blue  
==========  
  
  
It's hard, being unwanted.  
  
I mean, it's not as if I asked to come here; to be torn from every thing   
I've grown to know and love. When the people from Nemesis came down and   
attacked us, I would have gladly stayed with my Mama and Dad, and taken   
my chances. But they wouldn't hear of it. Dad had Puu send me back   
here, to this miserable place, and I'm none the better because of it.  
  
Sure, I'm alive. But what kind of life is it I'm living? Surrounded by   
people who couldn't care less about me. No friends. No family. No one   
to love me.  
  
Okay, well, there is Mamo-chan. He's so nice, and I know he cares about me.   
Being with him reminds me of what it's like to have someone take care of   
you, and love you. But every time I get a chance to get close to him, that   
odango-head, Usagi has to come by and spoil things! Sometimes, she just   
makes me so mad!  
  
I know I make her mad too, though. It's not intentional. She's just so   
annoying, always trying to break Mamo and me apart. I know that she loves  
him a lot, and that she's only trying to get as much time with him as   
possible, but doesn't she realise that by taking Mamo-chan away from me,   
she's taking away the only piece of home I've got left?  
  
Yeah, yeah. I know. I've got her too. But what kind of mother figure is   
she? Always pigging out on junk food, and making fun of me. At least Mamo   
treats me like a daughter. Usagi doesn't even treat me like a friend. I'm  
just this pesky little girl that's always following her around. A ball and  
chain. A noose. She never stops to think that maybe I wouldn't HAVE to   
follow her around, if only I had someone my own age around to play with. I   
get so lonely here, in the past.  
  
Even the Senshi aren't good company. Sure, they're nice to me. But then,   
of course they would be. I'm the future daughter of their best friend.   
The Princess of Earth. I'm an important person, in my own time. If they  
WEREN'T nice to me, they could wind up in big trouble. Not that that's an  
issue. The girls are so kind. I could count on them to be nice to me, even   
if I were nobody.  
  
And that's just what Usagi makes me feel like. A big fat nobody.  
  
I just want to go home. I want to find a way to get this stupid key of mine   
to work, and head home. There probably won't be much I can do to help in   
the future, but at least I can try. I'm certainly not doing anything to   
help by sitting on my backside here in the past.  
  
At least at home, in the future, my presence will be appreciated. At least   
in the future, there will be people to love me.  
  
Please. Mama, Daddy, Puu: Please. Let me come home.  
  
I feel so unwanted here.  
  
  
--------------------  
  
Wow, that was short. That's okay, though.  
  
Well, there you go. Not my best work, but hey, it's better than a kick in   
the head with a steel-toed boot. Right? Right?!?  
  
Aside from the reasons I mentioned above, there was another reason I wrote   
this story. While compiling stories for my own website, I noticed that   
Chibimoon and Saturn fics are extremely rare. There truly are not that   
many out there. So, I just felt it necessary to add one.  
  
This is the third in a series of psychological fics I've written. The other   
two, Between the Raindrops (from Ami's POV), and Sometimes (from Mamoru's)   
deal with basically the same sort of things. I like to write stories about  
what the characters are feeling. What just might be going through their   
heads. You can count on seeing more in the future. However, what you will  
not see is one about Sailor Moon. I make it a policy not to write about   
her. There are JUST TOO MANY Moon fics out there.  
  
Look for the opening of my new site, "In Other Words...", Coming Soon!!! 


End file.
